Princess Yuna's Adventure Begins
Princess Yuna's Adventure Begins is a crossover movie to be made by Iamnater1225. It is a prequel movie to Yuna's Princess Adventure. Summary A night Alicorn filly and the Daughter of Princess Luna is planning her new adventure, And she brings her friends with her. Princess Sharon, Dusty Crophopper, Snowdrop and Ishani, Skyla, Nimbly, Twila, Lilly, Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Fishlegs, Eret, Golden Apple, Manny, Sid, Diego, Ellie, Crash and Eddie, Peaches, Louis, Granny, Shira, Arachna, Dragonsly, Z, Princess Bala, Weaver, Azteca, Chip, Barry B. Benson, Adam Flayman, Mooseblood, Flik, Princess Atta, Dot,Vanessa, Gypsy, Manny, Dim, Rosie, Francis, Heimlich, Slim, Tuck and Roll, P.T. Flea, Molt, Hova, Zoc, Kreela,Fugax, Mub and Grub, Nim Galuu, Red Beret, Brownie, Jumbaa Jookiba, Pleakley, Emerald, Archer, Troglokhan, Ocula, Punch it and Scratch it, Slamfist, Insaniac Flatchoo, Nibble, Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, Sunbeam, Puffin, Jean-Bob, Speed, Whizzer, Cutter, Jojo, Willow Apple, Sebastian, Scuttle, Tip and Dash, Apple Feather, Mushu and Cri-Kee, Game Player and Game Facer, Wreck-It Ralph, Fix-It Felix, Jr., Sergeant Calhoun, Vanellope von Schweetz, Sour Bill, Quaker, Po, Shifu, Tigress, Monkey, Mantis, Viper, Crane, Cheng Ru, Storming Ox, Croc, Treasurer, Stith, Gune, Round Up, Kago and Uto, Hurricane Cloud, Goliath, Elisa Maza, Hudson, Brooklyn, Broadway, Lexington and Bronx, Indigo Marble, Basil of Baker Street, Dr. David Q. Dawson, Timothy Q. Mouse, Jaq and Gus, Roquefort, Bernard and Bianca, Jake, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, Daggett and Norbert, Orange Cake, Philoctetes, Pain and Panic, Cream Puff, R.J., Verne, Hammy, Stella, Tiger, Lou, Penny, Bucky, Spike, and Quillo, Ozzie, Heather, Vincent, Zeñorita Cebra, Blu, Jewel, Carla, Bia, and Tiago, Rafael, Eva, Pedro and Nico, Eduardo, Mimi, Roberto and Charlie, Bronze Bracelet and Golden Scissor, Hugo and Rita, Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny, Kate, Humphrey, Stinky, Claudette, Runt, Garth, Lilly, Marcel, Paddy, Salty, Shakey and Mooch, Birthday Bash, Timon and Pumbaa, Midnight Sapphire, Louis the Alligator, Stary, Doogal, Florence, Train, Dylan, Brian, Ermintrude, Soldier Sam, Zebedee, Rainbow Charka, Lightning McQueen, Sally Carrera, Mater, Holley Shiftwell, Luigi and Guido, Ramone, Flo, Sheriff, Fillmore, Sarge, Mack, Red, Finn McMissile, Francesco Bernoulli, Prince Edmond, Oh, Captain Smek, Kyle, Gary and Scorch Supernova, Thurman, Doc, IO, Hawk and Hammer, The Greys, Lem,Neera, Skiff, Rover, Eckle, Josephine, Surly, Buddy, Andie, Grayson, Jamie, Jimmy and Johnny, Mole, Judy, Chip and Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, Zipper, Olivia Flaversham, Fidget, Roger, Max Hare and Toby Tortoise, Eliza, Sam-I-Am and Joey, Daffodil, Elliot the Dragon, Joshua and Katrina, Devon and Cornwall, Angus and Fergus, Boog, Ursa, Elliot, Giselle, Gisela and Giselita, Elvis, McSquizzy, Reilly, Buddy, Rosie and Maria, Serge and Deniand, Ian, Orlean, Hugo, Victor, and Laverne, Polly, Roddy St. James, Rita Malone, Sid and Spike and Whitey. Soon, Yuna gets her own train, The Night Express. Yuna will become the leader of her own company and do what it takes to over come some foes: Captain Hook, Ursula, Jafar, Oogie Boogie and Hades. This is where Yuna's Adventure continues. Plot The Movie begins The story begins with the past memories of Princess Yuna and Dusty Crophopper becoming close friends, Going to their own adventures with her friends, And it ended with The Jester being send to Tartarus. Then, Equestria was saved. Yuna became a great legend. Dusty and Ishani had a very strong romantic relationship ever since. One day, Yuna got an A+ at her history lesson in school. After the school, Yuna and each of her friends had close friends. An Evil Dark Purpose Meanwhile, Captain Hook, Ursula, Jafar, Oogie Boogie and Hades are growing tired of Princess Yuna getting the way. Maleficent was secretly spying undercover just to prevent any harm from all in Equestria. Then, Jafar came up with an evil plot which will put an end to it. The Surprise for Yuna Later that day, Yuna met some new friends the rest of her friends had and were thrilled to meet her. Then, the surprise is right outside of the Canterlot Station, "The Night Express" A gift from her parents and cousin, aunt and grandfather. The engine that has a very special coaches with just enough room for everyone. Yuna was thankful for this lovely gift. Which gives her another idea for the next adventure. The New Journey begins As the new journey begins, Yuna and her friends said their goodbyes to their families and off they went. The Night Express will go around Equestria, Dreamland, The Island of Sodor, Disneyland, Animal Kingdom and other places near and far beyond. In the passenger car, Yuna and Dusty met up with the Ngiht Express Crew, The Looney Tunes. And leading them were Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Buster and Babs, The Tasmanian Devil and the Warners, Yakko, Wakko and Dot. The Bedtime Stories in the Caboose Later that night, Yuna and her friends begin telling each other stories. Yuna goes first. In Yuna's story, She told them stories about how Princess Twilight Sparkle became friends with Thomas. In Skyla's story, when she was a baby filly, she learned quick about the Crystal Empire from her mother. In Josephine's story, Her father helps Gordon up the hill. In Judy's story, Her father do not want to come out of the tunnel because he has the fear of rain. In Roger's story, His father tricked Thomas by pulling him with his coaches while starting quickly and got back at him for teasing him to make him feel important. In Eliza's story, Thomas forgets to couple up the coaches because Henry was ill. In Edmond's story, His father tries to save James (who has wooden brakes) but he derails and crashes and Thomas was rewarded his own Branchline and Annie and Clarabel. In Sharon's story, Celestia sang the song of nature to all the Legendary Pokemon. In Snowdrop's story, she became a Princess by wearing her own crown after she was adopted due to the death of her real mother, Primrose. It makes everyone sad to hear it, Even Nimbly, He even told her that everyone and everypony are a part of a neverending story. Just then, Sharon tucked the foals into their beds. And everyone had a goodnight sleep. Arriving in Disneyland/Meeting Mickey and all of his friends The next day, the Night Express arrives at Disneyland, Where they meet Mickey Mouse and all of his friends. Later, They begin the marching parade in honor of Yuna. Later that night, Yuna and her friends stayed in a hotel. So, They've rested themselves and prepare for their next destination. The next day, . Arriving in Animal Kingdom/Meeting their animal friends The Villains took action/Lost in the Jungle/Answering a Call for Help Trivia *This is when the foals get their close friends and The Night Express with some special coaches. Songs and Music Score #Vuelie (Main Titles) #The Merrily Song - J. Thaddeus Toad and Cyril Proudbottom (when ) #On My Way (when Yuna and her friends begin their adventure) #Song of Animaria (when Sharon tells the story) #Mickey Mouse March (when they celebrate Yuna and her friends) #???? (when ????) #???? (when ????) #???? (when ????) #???? (when ????) #???? (when ????) #???? (when ????) #???? (when ????) #???? (when ????) #???? (when ????) #???? (when ????) Scenes #The Movie begins #An Evil Dark Purpose #The Surprise for Yuna #The New Journey begins #The Bedtime Stories in the Caboose #Arriving in Disneyland/Meeting Mickey and all of his friends #Arriving in Animal Kingdom/Meeting their animal friends #The Villains took action/Lost in the Jungle/Answering a Call for Help Links #Chapter 1: http://iamnater1225.deviantart.com/art/Princess-Yuna-s-Adventure-Begins-Chapter-1-535626537 #Chapter 2: http://iamnater1225.deviantart.com/art/Princess-Yuna-s-Adventure-Begins-Chapter-2-535748228 #Chapter 3: http://iamnater1225.deviantart.com/art/Princess-Yuna-s-Adventure-Begins-Chapter-3-536045557 #Chapter 4: http://iamnater1225.deviantart.com/art/Princess-Yuna-s-Adventure-Begins-Chapter-4-536690188 #Chapter 5: http://iamnater1225.deviantart.com/art/Princess-Yuna-s-Adventure-Begins-Chapter-5-537351387 Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Iamnater1225's written stories